When wishes really do come true!
by Isilwen of Lorien
Summary: A girl wishes that something interesting would happen, and sure enougth it does! No she doesn't get sent to middle earth. The fellowship get sent to "real earth" and have to live in our world!
1. Prolouge

**Authors Note**: Are you sick of stories where a random girl that nobody cares about goes to middle earth and blah blah blah….. (Eg: ALL Mary Sue's) I've only really EVER read one off them that was any good. (As in I actually like the original character) So anyway, I decided to do this in reverse, the fellowship come to "Real Earth" and….. well you'll have to read it to find out but I promise two things,

1/ there is absolutely NO romance involved. Other than hints at Aragorn/Arwen.  
2/ will contain dwarf bashing.

Anyway, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I own Lord of the Rings, any objections should be directed to your local swimming pool because I'm not listening!

**Prologue:**

A young girl was bored, ever since her older brother had gone to university she had nothing to do. What was the point in life if you didn't have an older brother to annoy? She looked at the abandoned farm house up the road, the only building within site off her house. 'If only someone would move in there' she thought too herself 'someone interesting' she looked up and noticed a single star in the sky, 'I wish someone would move into that old farm house' she wished too the star, before closing the curtains and going to watch Lord of the Rings yet again.

Now in fact, wishing to the first star in the night sky gets you nowhere. However what she had wished at was actually the planet Mercury. Wishing to Mercury was an entirely different matter. If Mercury was the only thing in the night sky and someone just happened to wish to it, well that was a different story!

A woman stood upon the hill in which the farm house was built. 'someone interesting?' she thought to herself and smiled before disappearing. She wasn't a woman at all, she was the goddess Mercury.


	2. Chapter 1: Getting adjusted

**Disclaimer:** Still own Lord of the rings, deal with it! 

**Chapter 1: Getting adjusted**

Legolas woke up and got out of his bed, he walked over to his bedroom door, only to find a wall in it's place. This puzzled him, since when had the door disappeared? He turned around and noticed that in fact he wasn't even in his own room. He stooped and though a moment. He was pretty sure he'd fallen asleep in his own bed in his own room, yet the evidence seemed to state otherwise. Then it dawned on him, 'I bet someone's moved me in my sleep!' he thought 'that's just the sort of trick father would play on me! I knew he was annoyed about me drinking that wine of his!' with that Legolas got dressed, relieved and surprised to see his own things in the room and went in search off a bathroom.

He didn't get far; in fact he only got into the hall when yet another surprise was waiting for him. A somewhat confused Sam was looking around the hall. Noticing Legolas he almost fell over in shock! Before he could say anything Aragorn walked into the hall with a confused look upon his face….

A short time later the rest off the fellowship entered the hall all with confused looks upon their faces. Even Pippin looked slightly more confused than normal (sorry Pippin fans, but Pippin does always look confused, it's why we love him!).

"What kind of elvish joke is this?" cried Gimli angrily. Dwarf logic stated that everything disagreeable was down to the elves. Legolas raised his eyebrows at the dwarf.

"I was about to ask if you knew anything about this actually" said Legolas, annoyed for being blamed for a situation that wasn't even his fault!

"I don't think any off us are to blame" said Aragorn sensing yet another argument between Legolas and Gimli.

"You would be right" said a woman who had just appeared "I did this"

"Well you can very well undo it!" said Boromir annoyed "I have a meeting to attend and I don't want to be late!"

"Ok I will" said the woman. Everyone stood there waiting but nothing happened.

"Hurry up about it!" cried Gimli annoyed.

"Oh not now" said the woman. "you have to spend a month here first" everyone looked on in horror. "Consider it a holiday!" she said before dematerialising.

"Now what?" asked Pippin.

"I suppose we should look around" said Gandalf who had been quiet during the conversation before, and so everyone split up to look around.

"Who wants to decorate there home with that?" Aragorn said noticing a TV. He and Legolas had decided to look around downstairs, Boromir and Gimli were studying the surrounding area. Gimli was hoping for caves. Upstairs was Left to Gandalf while the hobbits went on search for food, as that was all they were interested in.

"Ugly isn't it" said Legolas looking at the TV. "unless.."

"Unless what?" asked Aragorn

"You don't think it has some purpose do you?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn studied the TV and noticed the power button. He decided that he might as well find out what it did. Needless to say the TV turned on! The sudden noise and pictures caused Legolas and Aragorn to reach for weapons. Finding none they bravely hid behind the sofa.

A few seconds later they realised that the TV wasn't hurting them, Legolas looked around the sofa to see a picture of some birds sitting in a tree. This got his curiosity up and he crawled out from behind the sofa Aragorn followed, as he didn't want to leave his friend in danger.

"So when a parrot sees a lion, it will mimic the lions roar, warning the other birds a Lion is near." Said the TV. Legolas sat on the sofa and started at the TV in amassment. Aragorn sat with him for a few minutes before getting bored. Now that he knew what a TV did, he had lost interest. He decided to go find the hobbits.

Legolas however, wanted to learn more about Parrots so carried on watching the TV"

"I found food!" said Merry happily and the other hobbits gathered round. Merry had opened the fridge, that being the only thing he could reach. (Not including some cupboards containing pans) "At least I think it's food"

"That's food!" said Pippin, who was an expert when it came to whether something was food or not.

"What's that stuff around it?" asked Frodo picking up a packet of bacon.

"magical see through wrapping!" said Pippin, making up the answers as he went along. The other hobbits accepted this answer and set about to the task off opening the bacon. They struggled at it for awhile (not having anything sharp) when Sam came up with a plan to use his teeth. This worked well. Merry looked in the fridge again and found a box of eggs, this was easy to open. He also found something wrapped in paper, which seemed to be butter.

"I've found butter to cook with!" said Merry happily. Frodo got a frying pan out of the cupboard and Sam grabbed some tomatoes he had noticed in the salad tray before shutting the fridge.

"But what shall we cook it on?" asked Pippin looking around the kitchen. It was at this point Aragorn walked in.

"Lets find some wood and light a fire outside" he suggested. This seemed like a brilliant idea so the hobbits walked past the cooker and went outside to light a fire.

The fire had just been lit when Boromir came back.

"Gimli's still looking for a cave" he said in greeting. "You've found breakfast!" he added happily, he was getting hungry.

"Find anything interesting?" asked Aragorn who was now getting sick off food talk.

"I found some stables." Said Boromir proud of his discovery.

"We have horses?" asked Aragorn excited at the idea.

"No just stables!" said Boromir sending all of Aragorns hopes crashing to the ground. "we do have some chickens though!" he said seeing Aragorns face.

"Well that counts for something" said Aragorn trying to sound optimistic but failing.

**Authors Note**: so what do you think? Worth continuing? Review and tell me!


	3. Chapter 2: Torture

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Lord of the Rings, if anyone ever thought I did!

**Chapter 2: Torture**

Gimli was walking in a field about half a mile from the farm house where the rest off the fellowship were cooking breakfast, watching TV or whatever Gandalf was doing! He was busy looking for a cave. At least he had been. He gave up looking as there didn't seem to be any mountains within his eye sight range. He considered asking Legolas if he could see any but decided against it. Ask an Elf for help? Not this dwarf! Not any dwarf! So deciding that finding a cave would probably take him years he went on a search for anything metal. Finding nothing he decided he was now hungry and started heading back towards the house.

Gandalf had been looking around the bedrooms. But al he seemed to find were bedrooms, and three bathrooms. The bedrooms were just that, bedrooms. But the bathrooms puzzled him.

Gandalf stood there starring at a tap trying to figure out what it was. He decided the best course of action would be to see if it moved. He turned the thing on top and water came out. He turned it out and water stopped. He tried it again. The same thing happened.

'This is incredibility advanced magic!' Gandalf thought to himself. Gandalf realised then that he'd been upstairs for a long time now and so went downstairs and out the front door to smoke his pipe to try and calm down. The excitement was starting to get to him. He also needed to think about what the tap meant.

In the back garden Sam and Frodo were cooking the food they had found on a fire that the two men with them had built.

"It's almost cooked!" Sam announced much to the pleasure off everyone there. They were all hungry. Especially the hobbits!

"Your not having anything until the others get hear!" announced Aragorn taking control.

"Gimli may be awhile" Boromir informed him.

"Fine then, Merry go find Gandalf, Pippin you get Legolas from the lounge. If Gimli returns before we've finished we'll give him food. Otherwise you hobbits can share his portion" Merry and Pippin ran off knowing that the quicker they got Gandalf and Legolas, the quicker they could eat.

Legolas was in the lounge watching TV. However the program on parrots had just finished and the adverts were on. Legolas watched one about cars. He decided this was boring and decided that maybe he should turn the TV off. He went to the TV and pressed a button. The sound got louder. He pressed the one to the left. It got quieter. 'So that's how you control how loud it is' thought Legolas. Pleased with his discovery. He looked at the buttons again. There were 2 others like the volume control (they were the ones that controlled what channel you were watching but Legolas didn't know that) there was also the one Aragorn pressed earlier.

'If it turns it on, maybe it turns it off' thought Legolas trying it. Sure enough it did! Legolas was now really pleased. He decided to try something else. So he got up from near the TV and went to a CD player.

"I'll press the big one with a triangle first' thought Legolas doing just that. The CD player started to play the CD. Unfortunately for Legolas the first song on the CD was Britney Spear's 'Toxic'. Legolas was an elf and so had a great appreciation of music. He had always thought of music as wonderful… until now. The song that was playing now was AWFUL! And Legolas couldn't stand it. He curled up on the sofa and covered his head with a cushion in an attempt to block out the awful sound! However his superior elvish hearing was against him, he could still hear it! He started to shake this 'music' was simply too much! Tears started to roll down his face and he was shaking all over. This was how Pippin found him when he came into the lounge. He too could barely stand the 'song'.

"Where is that sound coming from!" cried Pippin in horror. Legolas pointed in the direction of the CD player. Pippin bravely walked over to it. Hands covering his ears. He looked at the 'torture device' (as he and Legolas saw it) and tried to work out how to turn it off. In the end he didn't have to as he knocked it off the table it was on. This caused the power cable to fall out and turned off the CD player. Legolas slowly sat up shaking and looked at his new hero, Pippin.

"Thank you" he said slightly shaken.

"That's alright" said Pippin, not used to doing something right!

"We need to destroy it!" said Legolas.

"Can't we have breakfast first?" asked Pippin.

"You have breakfast!" Legolas said realising he was hungry. "We'll sort this out later. I need time to think how best to destroy it anyway."

**Author's Note**: Ok I would like to apologise to anyone who likes the song "Toxic" I personally can't stand it and Legolas seems to agree with me! However I am aware people like it. (Like my sister) and didn't mean to insult them. This chapter may seem a little short. But I posted the last one yesterday, and I've recently written a chapter for another story and my hands are getting a bit tired from all the typing.

Also i would like to apolagise for my bad gramma and spelling. I should have written a warning before hand. There is nothing i can do about it other than run it through spell and gramma check. No matter how hard i try, there will be errors and i hope you can just ignore them.


	4. Chapter 3: General Weirdness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a CD player because it's broken saving Legolas the effort of having to destroy it. (I have to use my ps2 or x box for music). Anyone who claims that I don't own Lord of the Rings, can have my CD player….. thrown at there heads! I OWN LORD OF THE RINGS!!!!!!! Mwahahahahahahaha

**Chapter 3: General weirdness!**

When Merry returned with Gandalf he found everyone waiting for them. "Sorry I took so long, Gandalf was hiding" he said to his hungry friends.

Gandalf off course looked incredibly annoyed. "I was not hiding!" he began but was interrupted.

"Can we eat now?" asked Merry ignoring Gandalf completely. Aragorn nodded and started to serve out the food. They were soon eating. All that is but Legolas. He never touched his food, just sat there singing quietly too himself. Pippin too was acting weird. Though he was eating his food he wasn't making his usual jokes and asking questions.

"What's he singing?" Sam asked Aragorn who was the closest person too him who could speak elvish.

"It sounds like an elvish lullaby" Aragorn explained "though not one that I have heard before."

The meal continued quietly, everyone was worried about Legolas's strange behaviour and wondering what caused it. (Except Pippin who knows why). Also Pippin was being incredibly quiet, which wasn't like him at all. This caused Merry to be quiet in turn. Boromir had attempted conversation, but no one seemed interested in talking so he soon gave up, and the only sounds were that of eating and Legolas singing.

When the meal was over, Gimli still hadn't returned, so as promised the hobbits shared his portion of the food. Then because Legolas still hadn't started his own portion, the hobbits ate that as well! The surprising thing was Legolas didn't seem to notice!

"I think we should go searching for Gimli" said Aragorn who had become worried about his friend. This instantly made Legolas stop singing and stand up.

"Sorry, Pippin and I have something to do" he said and Pippin nodded in agreement. Merry couldn't hide the hurt this caused him. Since when had Pippin gone around with Legolas and not him? Pippin recognised this instantly, and though he was not always described as "smart" when in came to Merry he was a genius.

"And Mery can help, can't he Legolas?" Legolas nodded.

"But no one else" he added. And the three off them went back into the house. Aragorn looked at them in surprise, what were they up too? But he trusted Legolas and decided to leave them too there secrets.

"Fine then, the rest off us will find Gimli." Said Aragorn.

"But what about the breakfast things?" asked Sam, always the practical one. "I think it's best Frodo and stayed and cleaned up, we won't be much help anyway, we'll slow you down."

Aragorn sighed but didn't argue. What was the point.

"Boromir, Gandalf. Please tell me one off you will help me" Boromir looked sheepishly at the ground.

"Well actually I was planning on mending the chicken run, it's a bit broken along one side, and if a fox comes…" he didn't need to finish the sentence.

"Gandalf?" asked Aragorn, before looking around and seeing Gandalf had gone. "Fine I'll go myself" said Aragorn walking off in the direction Gimli had been seen last.

"Let's throw it out a window!" said Merry once he had learned about the CD player/ torture device.

"Good plan!" said Pippin happily.

"Anything to destroy it!" said Legolas picking up the CD and walking over to the window, looking out at the metre drop. "It may work better from upstairs." Merry and Pippin agreed. They would never have thought of that!

Gandalf was sitting back on the front doorstep smoking his pipe, glad that he had managed to escape the hunt for Gimli. He just wasn't in the mood for helping dwarfs. 'Trouble develops character' he thought to himself as a puff of smoke left his lips and disappeared into the sky. It was at that moment, that Legolas and the two youngest hobbits throw the CD played out of the window above where Gandalf was sitting. Gandalf looked at the CD player then looked up to see the hobbits and Legolas looking out off the window at the CD player.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took!" he said extremely annoyed, and then he noticed the elf. "Legolas?"

"We can explain!" said Legolas quickly; annoying a wizard was never a good thing….

**Author's note:** Sorry about the short chapter, I was going to write more but the keyboard I'm using is broken and is getting incredibly annoying! I promise to write a nice long chapter next time to make up for it!

**In the next chapter**, you get to meet the girl who wished them here! And another visit from the goddess Mercury. (Along as why I made her a goddess, and not a god like her namesake). Will Aragorn find Gimli? Why is Gandalf refusing to do anything. And what will happen to the poor CD player? (Throwing it out of a window is just the beginning!) Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
